Automated analysis of physiological data can be highly challenging due to the multiplicity of types and sources of data to be analyzed, which in turn is a reflection of the immense complexity of systems so represented. Burgeoning knowledge concerning microscopic and macroscopic physiological states, and concomitantly expanding modes of detection and analysis of the same, have further exacerbated this problem.